


Playing For Your Heart

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Also a former snowboarding champion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami's a professional racer/model, F/F, Korra's a professional gamer, Mako's a bad ex, Please give Naga more cuddles lmao, They're neigbhors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: When a renown gamer saves her beautiful neighbor from her unruly boyfriend, she sort of starts developing a crush. Will she be able to capture her heart?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063958
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	Playing For Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Christmas Drop 5 of 6
> 
> AN: w-w-why I be doing this to myself? 😭 😭 😭 I just realized I think I posted this series earlier than I usual do?! *CRIES*
> 
> P.S. LMAO 🥰 🥰 🥰 I be seeing your comments for my last two fics! I see you, I'll get back to you once I'm no longer dying 😭 😭 😭 thanks for the support!

On the highest floor of the Phoenix Bird's Luxury Apartments, there were only two apartments on that level. In one of those homes, there resided a dimly lit room that had nothing but shelves of games on games and even multiple gaming consoles  _ and  _ PCs in it. The main attraction though, was the three big HD monitors that sat on a slick black metal table that screamed gamer otaku. 

The room's design was fairly simple: the gaming table was against the middle wall from the door followed by game shelves with a nice and big white fur carpet on the floor. The room also didn't have any windows so that there wouldn’t be any sun glares and the AC was always constantly running so that the custom build computers wouldn't overheat. This setup was simple, perfect and brilliant for any professional gamer.

Leaning back on her luxury gamer chair, a young woman stretched out while letting out a yawn and scratched her stomach. Glancing at the time, she remembered. "Shoot I need to feed Naga… and probably eat to…" hitting the  _ ‘Esc’  _ button on her keyboard, she quickly saves her progress and gets up out of her chair. Cracking her neck side to side, she headed towards the kitchen and raided her kitchen for food. 

"Naga," she whistles for her friend, "Naga it's time for lunch."

Her only companion, a really large, pure snow white husky, starts running towards her while excitedly wagging her tail. When she reaches her friend’s foot, she starts nuzzling against her mom’s leg and whimpers in hunger.

She lets out a chuckle, "Okay okay girl, I know you're hungry."

Korra Seaton, aka Avatar Korra, is the queen of the gaming world.

She lives a fairly simple life and there wasn’t much she cared about. She only cared about playing games, exercising and her best friend, her dog Naga.

Quickly chopping up various veggies and chicken, she puts together two separate meals for Naga and herself. After they both finished their meals, Korra cleans up the kitchen before speaking up. "Looks like we ran out of groceries so we won't have enough for dinner." 

Sighing, she rests her hand on her hip. "I guess we should do some grocery shopping, what do you say?"

Naga barks happily in agreement and Korra pats her head before heading into her closet and puts on a two toned dark blue sweater and some grey sports pants. Grabbing her keys and wallet, Korra heads outside with her hoodie covering her head before reluctantly walking towards the elevator with Naga right behind her. When it dinged open she stepped inside and mumbled to herself, "I hope it’s not crowded at this time… I hate people…"

By the time Korra made it into the supermarket, there were plenty of people in the store and she couldn't have regretted it even more. However, it’s not like she had a choice since food was one of the other few things she loved besides gaming and her dog. Sighing once more, she quickly walks around and grabs various ingredients. Luckily, Naga helped her out by pointing with her nose at some foods she wanted and it made Korra's life ten times easier.   


_ Thank the spirits this supermarket lets dogs in… _

Finally at the register, Korra waits patiently while staring blankly at the floor. Absent mindlessly rubbing her friend’s head, it was finally her turn and she instantly perked upright. 

"Good afternoon, you find everything alright today?" The store clerk asks.

Korra froze up, "Uh yeah… thanks…"

She smiles slightly, "Would you like a bag today?"

Her lips straightened out and her eyebrow twitched nervously, "Y-Yes please…"

After multiple beeps as the items got scanned, the clerk finally spoke up again. "That will be three hundred and fifty three yuans. Will you be paying cash or card?"

She quickly pulled out her wallet, "C-Card please."

"Okay go ahead and swipe your card."

With a quick swoosh, the receipt paper quickly printed and the clerk placed it in the bags before pushing them towards Korra. "Have a nice day, come again."

She bowed slightly out of reflex. "Thanks you too…"

Korra quickly grabbed the two heavy bags and made her way out the door. She started cursing to herself on the inside while sighing.  _ Dang it Korra! Why'd you get so nervous come on! It's been more than three years now. No one cares about you anymore… you're not a snowboarding champion anymore. You faded out from the stardom world. No one cares about old news now… _

Trying to shake off her nerves she made quick work and made it back to her apartment in no time. When she reaches the elevator, Naga pushes the up button with her paw and they both wait patiently for the door to open. Her companion sits down briefly while Korra rolls her shoulders, refusing to set down her heavy grocery bags. 

She was almost home anyways so why put them down right?

The doors finally dings open and they stepped inside. Naga immediately got on her hind legs and pushed the number thirty button before sitting back down. They waited patiently again as the soft elevator music filled the room, and luckily for her, no one clicked on the buttons so it was a one way trip to her floor. When the elevator finally hits her floor, Korra watches as the doors slide open and surprisingly sees her neighbor having a heated argument with a man who she assumed to be her boyfriend.

_ Isn't she the one who moved in like two months ago? Is that her boyfriend? Wow this seems intense… Why does my house have to be at the end? Well… then again there's only two houses up here and I like that one but still… it's gonna be soooo awkward walking past them. _

Korra decides to ignore them as she walks closer and closer to the two.

"Mako I told you no! We broke up the first time because you were cheating on me! Hell! I don't even know why I agreed on dating with you again. Stop being such an asshole! I told you it would be over if you cheated again!" She shouts before while shoving him back.

"Hey don't blame this on me babe, you're the one who is stingy with sex!!" He forcefully grabs her arm, "In the first place we wouldn't be in this situation if you'd just—”

Korra's neighbor started thrashing back, "LET GO! Don't fucking touch me you—”

From the corner of her eye, Korra couldn’t help but think to herself.

_ Oh come on, don't grab her arm like that. That's not cool dude… I'm gonna regret this… _

Letting out a heavy sigh, Korra starts walking faster before raising her voice. "HEY! Stop bothering my-my girlfriend!"

They both froze and looked at the incoming woman with her dog. On cue, Naga read the mood and went on defense mode, growling intimidatingly at the man as Korra continued speaking firmly. "She said to leave her alone so back off pal!"

This  _ ‘Mako’ _ makes this irritated face before turning back to his ex-girlfriend. "Who the hell is this? Are you fucking cheating on me?"

Feeling irked, the slender woman slaps him hard on his face. "I broke up two weeks ago so don't go giving me this bullshit! I told you it's over Mako." She yanks her arm back, "Enough is enough!"

"Come on. Let's go babe." 

Korra quickly holds all of her groceries in one hand before lightly pulling her neighbor’s arm towards her apartment. Naga was still on a defensive mood and continued to snarl at the man as they made their way to Korra's house. She briefly releases her neighbor's arm and grabs her keys, opening the door. Pulling her  _ 'girlfriend'  _ softly inside, Korra steps into her house before peaking outside to give him a glare before slamming the door shut. He looked pretty mad and upset but she didn't really care since it looked like her neighbor was the innocent one.

Turning around, she finally looks her neighbor in the eyes: cyan on light emerald. They both stood there silently and awkwardly with this tense tension before Korra began panicking on the inside. 

_ Shit wait what did I just do? Did I just seriously call my neighbor my girlfriend and dragged her into my apartment! Oh my spirits! What do I do now? Shit I need to say something uhh… uhh umm… _

Her neighbor beats her to it and clears her throat first. "Um, thank you for that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that and well… bother you too." She says with her head hung low.

Setting her bags down, Korra brought up her hands. "Hey no worries! He was starting to get out of hand so of course I had to help my neighbor," she laughs nervously, "My name's Korra by the way, I don't think we've properly met quite yet." Wiping her hand quickly on her thigh, she offers it for a handshake.

Her neighbor smiles softly before reaching for her hand. "Asami, nice to finally meet you."

They both absent mindlessly smile at each other not realizing that they were still holding each other’s hands. When Naga finally barks, Korra immediately twitches and releases her hand. She starts rubbing her neck, "Um well it'd probably be weird if you left now since he still might be outside so why don't you make yourself at home."

Asami bashfully agrees to that statement. "Thank you, I'll have to take you up on that offer. Pardon my intrusion,” bowing slightly, she finds herself mimicking Korra and takes off her heels.

Finally picking up her bags, Korra nods her head inside. “Well come on in… I just finished some shopping so we'll be chilling in the kitchen for a bit. I'll show you around when I'm done…"

Asami followed behind Korra carefully while gazing around her apartment, "Okay thank you…" 

Looking around the set up of Korra's apartment, it was similar to her own but yet so different. Unlike her own home, Korra's house seemed way more homey. There were multiple posters, which she assumed were from games, hung here and there. There were even some action figures displayed on shelves and even the color scheme and mood of her apartment was completely different from her own. Of course, it honestly felt weird browsing through her neighbor's place, but hey, Asami actually enjoyed the contrast from her own place.

Finally in the kitchen, Korra set the bags down on the counter and started putting things away. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting any company so it's kinda messy here." She says while opening the fridge.

Taking a quick glance, Asami only noted a slight mess and some dog toys scattered here and there. Letting out a soft chuckle, she says, "No worries, it's not that messy actually. My house is a bit more… scattered and clustered."

Korra raised her brow in disbelief, "Hm… I never would have thought you'd be the messy type."

Asami slanted her lips as her eyebrows shifted slightly from amusement.

The realization finally hit Korra that that was rude. "Oh! I don't mean that in a bad way, I'm not trying to be offensive either! Not to judge you or anything," she raises her hands up in surrender, "It's just from the way you dress and look, I'd thought you'd be the prissy type to have maids or something like that. Sorry!!"

Asami fakes a scowl before her face immediately softens and laughs slightly, "I'm just kidding. People usually assume things like that about me but what can I say? I would clean myself but I'm just busy all the time so I don't have time to," she shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't really believe in pointless services like that either."

Rubbing her neck apologetically, Korra shyly says, “I'm sorry I had you pegged wrong…"

“Don't worry about it.”

Before Korra could respond, Naga barks while wagging her tail furiously and brings Asami a toy bone.

Korra chuckles with a bright grin before saying, “Looks like she wants to play with ya. She’s probably bored with her other playmate.”

Smiling, Asami grabs the bone and chucks it down the hallway. “I don't mind. I’m actually a dog person myself.” Naga comes back and Asami tosses the bone again. “So… it’s just you and her?”

“Yup,” Korra puts away the last pack of meat before shutting the fridge. She then dramatically pivots on the balls of her feet before asking, “Say, you like watching the Kyoshi Warriors?”

Asami blinked out of surprise. She immediately smiles before saying, “It’s my favorite.”

“Cool, have you caught up with the most recent episode?”

Her neighbor shakes her head, “Unfortunately not. I've been busy so I’ve missed the last few episodes…”

Korra gasped in horror, “You're kidding me! Don't tell me you haven't seen Rangi being such a badass at the underground ring place!”

Asami shakes her head sadly.

“Well guess we're bingeing that today!” They both headed over to the living room where a humble flat screen was hung on the wall. “Make yourself at home and sit wherever you’d like.”

With a smile, her neighbor looks between the single person couch and L-shaped sofa. She opted to be alone but Naga beat her to it.

“Well, except for that seat.”

They both laugh. 

Korra plops down in the middle of the couch before Asami settles for the corner.

“Well… pardon the intrusion.”

Asami sits down with an unbelievable amount of grace that Korra has never seen from someone sitting down before. She manages to stop herself from whistling before noticing a shiver from her neighbor.

“Oh shoot! I'm sorry where are my manners? You must be cold, I have the AC blasting all the time. Let me grab you a sweater.”

“Oh no, you don't have too.”

“Please I insist,” Korra runs over and grabs a baby blue hoodie before offering it to Asami. “Feel free to use it until next time.”

Asami reluctantly accepts before bashfully saying, “Thanks, you're so sweet.”

Korra gives her a toothy grin, “No prob!”

**Saved neighbor from crazy ex +1 XP**

**Offered sweater +1 XP**

**Bingeing great show together +1 XP**

**3/??? XP**

…

Korra was in the middle of clacking away at her keyboard before the chime of her doorbell went off. Naga immediately starts barking happily and she smiles. She quickly types in “afk” in the chat before swiveling around in her chair.

“Must be Asami.”

She gets up and walks towards the door. Ever since their first encounter, they've been enjoying each other’s company for the past few weeks. From simple greetings to quick lunches and even grocery shopping together, they’ve gotten a lot closer compared to before. Soon enough, Korra finally opens her door with a bright smile. “Hey! I made my infamous seaweed noodles for dinner tonight.”

Asami smiles back, “It smells lovely,” she holds up a tall glass bottle, “I didn't know what to bring so I brought some red wine.”

“Aww you didn't have,” she steps aside so her friend could walk in, “Anyways come on in, Naga’s been waiting for you.”

Naga barks a few times as Asami walks in. She rubs against her leg before Asami scratches her ear and then with the sweetest voice as possible says, “Aww who’s a good girl? You are! Don't worry, I didn't forget about you!” She pulls out a bag of jerky from her red hoodie’s pocket, “I got your favorite!”

With a laugh, Korra watches as Naga goes crazy for the snacks. “You sure know how to win her heart.”

“What can I say?” Asami wiggles it in her hand before tossing it into the living room, “I learned from the best.”

Korra smiles as she starts serving the noodles, “A small bowl good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Once again, they enjoyed their food in a somewhat boring and non climatic dinner. There wasn't any drama or any trouble so all in all, it was a nice and peaceful dinner. Not much changed between both of their eating habits but having the extra company just seemed to make the food taste better. It wasn't lonely or cold, in fact it felt full and toasty. By the time they were done, Asami helped Korra with the dishes while she fought off Naga with the leftovers. 

“Thanks for doing the dishes Asami, sorry I couldn't help.” Korra grunted as she yanked at the rope she was playing with Naga.

Asami chuckled. “No worries, thanks for the food. It’s been a while since I’ve had good seaweed noodles.”

“My pleasure!” Korra waves the rope around in the air before tossing it towards the living room, “Go get her girl!”

Truth be told, Korra never really cooked this much  _ ‘fancy’ _ dishes. Her meals were usually along the lines of something like simple toast, scrambled eggs, beef broccoli or even grilled chicken if she was feeling extra. She decided to make seaweed noodles, which she hasn't made in years, for the one and only sole reason of seeing Asami’s smile. So no, of course she wasn't trying to impress her new friend slash crush because she was really pretty and amazing. Pshhh… of course not… she totally was.

“Alright, time for the newest ep! I can't wait to see Kyoshi fuck those idiots up!”

With a soft smile, Asami grabs the leftover bottle of wine. “You have any fire snaps by chance?”

Raising an eyebrow, Korra gives her a lopsided grin. “Of course! Who do you think I am!”

And no, she did not bulk buy fire snaps for Asami because they were her favorite snacks. Pssshh… she so did it just for her.

“Alright! Time to watchhh!”

**Home cooked meal +1 XP**

**Relaxin time +1 XP**

**Fav snac +1 XP**

**Cute doggo +1 XP**

**Quest to Asami’s ____: Ongoing**

**67/??? XP**

…

“Korraaa! Welcome innnn!” Asami slurs as she opens the door.

Korra quickly lunges forward to catch the wobbly Asami from falling over. “Woah! Sami you okay? What happened? Are you drunk?”

“Mmhhhh…” with a giggle, she playfully swats at Korra’s arm. “Noooooo… of courshe nottt!” With another silly giggle, she drags Korra into her apartment. “I may have had a litttttleee to drink and some edibles…”

She was pretty loopy as she fell on top of her friend, “I had a reallly reallllyyy annoying day at work.” Dramatically pawing at Korra’s chest, she lets out a high pitched  _ ‘hah’  _ before continuing her story. “Idiots… I'm surrounded by idiots.”

She playfully boops Korra’s nose, “Can you believe it? Davis that idiot!” Asami finally prances into her home with Korra following closely behind. “He can't even tell me what’s left from right let alone how to race a car! The audacity!”

“Umm…” Korra felt quite confused. Even though they’ve known each other for about three months now, she didn't know much about Asami’s job. She didn't want to pry either but from her guesses and observation, it had to do something with racing cars now?

“Just cause I model for sports cars doesn't mean I can't race!” She dramatically stops in place to look Korra in the eye. “I’ve been racing the moment I could drive! I’ve won all the gold cups in all the damn tournaments I’ve entered too so who does he think he is! That fucking asshole!”

_ Ahh. _ So apparently she was a racer and model.  _ Heh, who would've guessed? _ Clearing her throat, Korra scratches her cheek. As much as they’ve gotten friendly with another, she hasn't really heard Asami curse that much so it was a slight surprise by this sudden spiel. 

“Next time when I see him on the road, I’m gonna burn his fucking car with mine.”

Korra’s eyes popped open at that notion. “Say what? What in the world did he do to you? More like, hold up hold up, how even?”

With a devious laugh, Asami grabbed onto Korra’s forearm. “Rightttt, I still haven't taken you out for a spinnn! We should go!” She grabs her hand and begins to pull her towards the door, “My car spits out fire from the exhaust!”

“Holy shit— wait, no more like how about we just chill and cuddle or something? I don't think you should be driving while you’re… drunk slash high.”

They both stop at the door, “Mmmm ohhh yeahh!” She laughs, “But uu, sure cuddles sound nice! Let’s rewatch the season finaleeeee!” She starts dragging Korra over to her couch. They plopped down with a vigorous  _ ‘oomfp’  _ before she snatches the TV remote. “This is the lifeeeee!”

Korra wasn't sure what to do. 

On one hand she wanted to go home but on the other hand, a high Asami was extremely entertaining. There's no way she’d pass up free entertainment so who was she to reject it?

“Korra Korra! You have to see this new mover scene I saw the other day! It was hilarioussss!” 

She smiles softly, “What happened to bingeing the season finale?”

“Oh yeah! That too! We gotta do that too, let me grab some fire flakes!”

Without another word, Asami bolts to the kitchen and trifles through her cabinets before bringing back an excessive amount. She plops down by Korra’s side before looking at her seriously. Korra smiles back as she waits for Asami to do something.

“You know… I wish I could just play games all day for a living like you. That’d be so much more fun than modeling for idiots!” She tosses a fire flake into her mouth before sinking into the couch.

Her friend chuckles, “They why don't you? You never know? You might be better than me.”

Asami shrugs, “I don't know. Never really thought about it really. I just love tinkering with cars and racing. Modeling only happened because I was bored one day and then all the sudden  _ ‘poof’ _ I'm super popular apparently. After I got more famous, people kind of disregarded who I was.”

“Hmm…” Korra munches on a potato chip before thinking to herself.  _ What if I pull that out from the closet… _ She smiles.  _ That’d be perfect! We can play games and race together. _ “If that's the case, I think I got just the perfect game for us.”

She raises a brow at that. “Perfect game for us?”

Korra winks, “That’ll be a surprise for the next time you visit.”

Asami blinks as well. “I see… well… I guess I'll be looking forward to it.”

“That you should!”

With a smile, they both enjoyed the miscellaneous amount of shows for the rest of their evenings. Of course, Asami was having the most fun since she was a bit high while Korra, on the other hand, had to fight off the urge to not kiss how cute and attractive Asami was acting. 

Dang her for being so attractive and goofy!

Korra's never really clicked with anyone this easily before so who could really blame her? Especially after her injury which canceled her athletic career. That forever scared her extroverted side making her become a gaming introvert. She stopped interacting with most people minus her parents.

Life was a game.

And in this game, she could enjoy playing it with her charming neighbor.

**Not atking ur neighbor +7 XP**

**Super cute high/drunk Asami -80 HP**

**Asami’s contagious giggle -11 HP**

**Quest to Asami’s Heart: Ongoing**

**159/??? XP**

**9/100 HP**

…

“Korra this… this is…” Asami’s eyes were peeled back as she stared at these… these two race car seats in one of Korra’s rooms.

“Surprise!” Korra had a bright grin as she displayed one of her pride and joys with a big grin. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

“Uh… this is—”

“Ah ah!” Korra lifts a finger up, “And before you ask, yes. Yes racing car simulator games do exist steering wheels and all.”

Asami finally cracks a big smile, “Wow… well I don't know what to say.”

Korra pulls her arm towards the racing seat, “You don't have to say anything, just play with me.”

She falls into the seat before looking at the gamer, “You’re kidding? Korra I don't play games.”

“But you race!” Korra plots down next to her before booting up the game.

“That’s—”

“Stop thinking so hard Sami! Just play with me!” She had a bright grin that Asami couldn't fight off any longer.

“Okay okay, fine, just tell how this works. I haven't touched a game since Game Boy.”

At that, Korra lets out a dramatic gasp. “No way…”

“Yup,” Asami pops the ‘p’ before fiddling with the brake pedal and steering wheel controls like a kid. Her smile was growing more apparent by the second which was already a victory in Korra’s book.

“Huh, well what do you know. Anyways, it’s actually pretty simple. You just gotta click the ‘A’ button and then turn the wheel to choose from the cars. I’m sure I don't have to explain how to drive?”

Asami spares Korra a glance before looking down at her set up. She tests the accelerator, brake and clutch before moving the stick shift back and forth. “Nope.” She gives her a small grin, “Think I can manage.”

Korra grins back, “See! Told you it’s easy. Now… let’s race! I wanna see the great Asami Sato on the tracks!”

With a whole heart laugh, Asami shook her head. “Not exactly the playing field I'm used to but hopefully I can manage.”

“Tch tch tch, prepare to get whooped Sato! You’re in my territory now! I never lose any matches.”

Asami cocked an eyebrow, “A little cocky aren't we? You’ve never seen me behind the wheel.”

Korra couldn't help her smug smile. “And neither have you!”

They glare at each other for a moment before laughing. Once they were properly settled, they played a few rounds. Korra won by a landslide in the first one and then the one after that and that and that. Asami was practically fuming by now as Korra laughed at her childlike pout.

“Hey it’s cause I’m not used to this kind of set up!”

Korra couldn't help but tease. “Sure, blame it on my consoles Sami! They’re the best you can get!”

Her neighbor grumbles before spitting out. “Just wait until you’re behind my  _ actual  _ wheel. I’ll show you a thing or two about real racing!”

“Oohhhh, I'm so scaredddd!” The gamer laughs a few more times, “With the way you’re eating my dust, there’s no coming back tomorrow!”

“Hey!” Asami wanted to smack her arm, “Fine, you and me, this Saturday at the race track.”

Korra still has a smug look on her face, “Ohhh? Is that a date then Miss Sato?”

“You bet! Now come on, let’s go another round. I’ll get you this time with this stupid car…”

Amused by her burning desire to win, Korra belched a laugh, not taking in the words Asami had said to her. “It’s on Sato!”

…

The sound of screeching tires and the smell of burning tired reminded Korra that she was no longer in her room. A part of her dreaded the fact that Asami had conned her to leave her house but another part of her was excited by this development. 

Asami was actually a racer.

She raced cars and drifted them for a living which was in itself hella cool for a profession. Who was she to think being a professional gamer was cool. Racing was pretty damn cool too. 

“Say hello to my Mazda RX-8, she’ll be the one knocking us left and right today.”

A car skirting to a stop makes Korra flinch. “S-Should I be scared?”

Asami didn't flinch whatsoever. “Don't worry about it.”

“Oh shit!” The driver screams as his car lights on fire.

Korra watched as he grabbed a fire extinguisher before attempting to put it out. It didn't exactly work until a bunch of other people came and helped him out. With a nervous chuckle, Korra looks back at Asami.

“You sure?”

Asami makes this smile that Korra swears is sexy as fuck before she suddenly hands her over a helmet. “On second thought, maybe you should wear this. I don't want that pretty little head of yours hurt. I peg you to be the squealish type.”

Korra laughs dryly again, “I-I wouldn't say that…” her voice shrunk towards the end.

“Come on, let’s go. Time for me to show you some  _ real _ racing. Games can't grasp the true fun of the sport.” She flips her hair before getting into the car.

“Oh fuck me…” Gulping to herself, Korra finally gets into the car.

Asami giggles one last time before asking, “You ready?”

“Nope.” Grabbing onto her seat belt, the gamer prepared for the worst.

“Cool, let’s go.” She shifts into first gear and the car starts rolling.

Many jerks and heart attacks later, Korra was shaking out of adrenaline and excitement. She yelped a few times more than she wanted and Asami’s mocking laughter was a wound to her pride. How in the hell could she ever hope to prep herself with this by using games? 

Impossible. Just impossible.

The amount of G-force that whacked her back and forth was phenomenal. At some points, she felt like she was gonna die because damn, was it wild. She could've sworn that she felt the car leave the pavement but she wasn't gonna think too hard on that. It was kind of similar to a roller coaster but a little more scarier thanks to close proximity of the passing by trees on the road. But, nonetheless, it was enjoyable thanks to Asami’s bright yet smug smile. 

Korra basically fell out of the car since her legs felt like jelly. She took a few breaths before mustering out, “H-Holy shit! T-That was crazy!”

Asami stepped out, head held high full confidence. “So… how was it?”

The gamer blinks a few times, “I… I— damn! You’re amazing Asami! I can't believe how close you got to that tree!” She simply shrugged, “I've done riskier turns before. This one time, I had to hit a flag off of a cone, now, that one was more tricky. I’ve also done a couple close call stunts in movers too believe or not.”

Korra’s lips formed an ‘o’ in amazement. She was liking Asami more and more by the second because come on, not only was she fun, dorky, and beautiful but she was also the literal definition of being a sexy race car babe? Damn did Korra wish she was still a snowboarding athlete. At least then, she’d had the cool sports babe title but now she was just some nerdy chick.

Talk about a wound to pride.

“That was fun,” Asami gives her a soft smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve driven for fun.”

She smiles back, “We should do this more often than. I had a lot of fun, it really is different from games. No way any simulator could simulate that! You’re wayyyy better in real life versus games. To think miss third place could be so good at racing.” She sniffles playfully while wiping away a fake fear.

“Hey!” Asami playfully slaps Korra’s shoulder, “I told you I’d smoke you in real life any day and anywhere. I have yet to lose a competition I've participated in just so you know.”

“Ooooo, what a champ! Way to flex love!” Korra teases before nudging her arm. When Asami gave her a sparring smile, she realized what she had just said. “Oh! S-Sorry I didn't mean it like that I just uh…” she rubs her necks bashfully.

“Don't worry about it,” she affectionately grabs Korra’s forearm. “Did you wanna go for another round or did you wanna get some lunch? My treat of course.”

“Hmm…” Korra thought about it, “How about one last round? At this rate, I'm gonna get addicted.”

Asami laughs happily, “Of course your highness,” she bows playfully, “I’ll take that as a complement.”

Korra gave her a grin before stepping back into the car. This was a nice change in pace and she was really enjoying herself. Not only was she hitting her quota for vitamin D, she was also seeing a different side of Asami. Her professional side. Her baller, sexy ass racer side. Now that was an amazing plus.

**Survived drifting +100 XP**

**Sick ass racing +50 HP**

**Seeing Asami’s world +20 HP**

**Quest to Asami’s Heart: Ongoing**

**327/??? XP**

**79/100 HP**

…

Korra lights up the last candle on her dining table. If one had to name it, it’d a hundred percent be a romantic dinner between a couple. But were Korra and Asami a couple? No. No they weren't. They’ve just been friends for a little more than half a year at this point and the closest thing they’ve done that’s possibly romantic is when they eat and go out together. That and maybe the quote on quote cuddling they’ve done while watching TV together. And yes, by now, Korra was totally making some moves with whatever guts she had. She has definitely been sending some signs but has Asami noticed?

Who knows?

Asami did go along with whatever Korra did from making horrible and corny jokes to even giving back a comfortable amount of affection like hugs. Even at some points, Korra could've sworn that they were flirting mutually but then again, she never knew. 

After all, why would someone who is a successful model slash professional racer date a professional gamer? Sure they were neighbors and all but that didn't mean much. Their relationship could be safely established as close friends but any further than that, Korra wouldn't dare to assume. So, unless she missed some sort of hint, she’d be damned if they were dating somehow.

Asami finally opens the door and greets herself, “Hey Korra, I'm here.”

And yes, at this point they had given each other keys to their apartments since it was becoming a hassle to open the door every time from how often they’d go over to each other’s houses.

“Hey just in time, the roast is just about done.” Korra puts on a mitten before checking the oven.

“Wow, that smells good.”

“Thanks, it’s my mom’s secret recipe which has been in our family for generations.” She half jokes with a soft smile.

Asami chuckles before bending down to grab Naga’s face, “Hey girl,” she coos while rubbing her head, “She ready for an awesome dinner?”

Naga barks once before panting with her tongue sticking out.

After playfully rustling her head, Asami finally looks at the dining table’s set up. “Aren't you being a little romantic today?”

Pulling out the roast, Korra blushes before rubbing her neck. “I uh… got some new candles and wanted to try them out!”

Asami takes another whiff, “Mmh… passion fruit is my favorite,” she walks over and gives Korra a peck on the check. “Boy am I starving.”

Korra froze.  _ D-Did Asami just kiss me? _ She blinks a few times.  _ Did she just kiss me! _

Helping herself to a serving, Asami grabs another plate for too. “You want a lot or a little?”

With a blank face, Korra was still speechless. A million thoughts were running through her mind but at the top of the list, it was  _ Did Asami really just kiss me? _

“-ra… Kor… Korra!”

She finally snaps out of it, “Oh s-sorry what’d you say?”

Her pretty neighbor smiles, “You want a lot or a little you doofus.”

_ Right… _ “Um in between please?”

Not before long, they sat down and started to eat. Korra was still replaying what happened in her mind and she was thinking a bit too hard in fact.  _ She definitely just kissed me… now that I think about it, Asami has been a little more touchy feely recently? Why though? This all started like two weeks ago… huh? Did something happen to her? Wait, don't tell me I missed something after I blacked out from drinking too much?! Shit! What’d I do! _

It only took Asami’s foot rubbing up Korra’s leg to knock the senses back into her. Korra twitches before facing her. Asami had this intrigued face as she had her arm cropped up on the table. The way her cheek was resting on her fist and the way she was looking at her made Korra feel swoon all over again.

“What are you thinking about Kor?”

“O-Oh uh n-nothing! Nothing at all hahhaa!”  _ Just how beautiful you looked. _

With a hum, Asami ate a piece of broccoli. After she was done chewing, she frowned slightly. “Say… are you regretting what happened to us…?”

Korra deadpans.  _ Say what? Excuse me? What the fuck happened between?! _ “Uh w-what do you mean?”

Asami points at Korra before pointing at herself. “Us. You know…”

“I know…?” Korra says in hope to fish out an answer. She wasn't gonna lie, she was totally confused.

“...” she set her fork down. “You know, the kiss.”

“The what—” Korra’s jaw dropped.  _ Kiss? What kiss? The one from earlier?  _ She clears her throat, “Oh if you're talking about the one from earlier, I don't mind. It’s just a peck on the cheek that's all.”

This time, Asami looked confused. “No…? I'm talking about the one when we were watching Sherlock Holmes. You know, at the end?”

Korra’s brow twitched.  _ Say what? That was two weeks ago meaning… meaning we fucking kissed?! WHAT THE HELL!? _ “H-Hold up hold up, w-what kiss…?”

Her neighbor frowned, “You don't remember…? You confessed and then we started dating.”

**_Shut. The. Front. Door. WHAT?!_ **

Since Korra was in shock, she never responded and Asami rubbed her cheek. “I uh… I should probably go.” She stands up.

Korra finally got her shit together, “W-Wait! I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I-I-I— to be honest! I—” she grabs Asami's arm, stopping her in place.

Asami looked confused as well now. “You?”

“I-I-I— I don't remember the kiss!”

She blinks, “What?”

“I don't remember confessing either!”

“Oh…” Asami blinks feeling the biggest disappointment in her life. “I see… so that means…” she blushes in embarrassment, “I— I’m sorry I misunderstood you then, f-forget about what just happened. I gotta go…” she high tails it to the door.

Korra’s face dropped, “W-Wait! That’s not what I meant!” She ignored Naga’s barks as she ran after Asami and grabbed her hand again. “It’s not that I don't like you, more like I do! I really do! It’s just… I never thought I’d get a chance with someone like you.”

Asami cocked an eyebrow, “Someone like me?”

“Yeah of course! It’s just, you're a sexy hot race car babe and then I'm just a gaming dweeb. How am I supposed to even imagine being with someone like you?”

It looked like Asami was processing some thoughts. “So… you're saying that you do like me, correct?”

“I do!” Korra responds quicker than Naga can roll over when she’s excited.

“But you're also saying you don't think you'd be a good match for me.”

She winces a bit, ignoring Naga smacking her with her wagging tail. “Y-Yeah… that about sums it…”

“Korra… I guess you don't remember that I was the one who joked around about us dating.”

“Say what?” 

Naga head butts Korra’s leg before prancing over to Asami and rubbing against her hand. She only wanted some attention.

“And then you were the one who suddenly confessed. If I knew you weren't going to remember anything, I would have stopped you from drinking so much.”

“Oh…” Korra felt like a big dumbass right about now, “Umm… so does that mean…”

Asami grabbed Korra's hand, “That I want to still date you? Yes. Yes I do.”

“Holy— whoa… I… I don't know what to say.” Being caught off guard, Korra was flabbergasted. 

Apparently they had been dating since two weeks ago and she never noticed. Literally nothing changed. The only thing that had changed was the amount of skin ship that was being shared and frankly, she loved it. And apparently, Asami actually wanted to date her too.

“Ohh… I um…”

Asami closed into her space while holding onto her hands. “You… you don't want to?” She whispers while her eyes narrowed in on hers.

Korra blushes before looking off to the side. “N-No! O-Of course I want to! It’s just… I haven't dated anyone in forever and you know, we still don't know much about each other so I'm worried once you get to know me, you’ll leave me and then I’ll be super sad and you’ll continue being you like I’m nothing so I just—”

“Korra! I get, I get it already so just breath. I…” she slowly leans forward, “be happy to learn more about you. Unless… you don't want to?”

“Of course not! I’ll even tell you my bank number if you really want!”  _ Korra. You idiot. _

“Pfft—” Asami laughs before eventually resting her forehead on Korra’s. “Okay, I don't think I’ll need that but I’ll keep that in mind when I need some money.”

Korra gave her an awkward lopsided grin. “Soo…”

“So…?”

Naga barks at their situation.

“We are… d-dating right?”

Asami smiles. But, instead of responding, she leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Korra’s lips. Korra tensed at first but immediately eased into it. Once they parted, they switched angles before kissing again. Asami was the first smile before whispering:

“Yeah, we definitely are.”

**Asami’s kiss + 1000 XP**

**Asami’s soft lips + 1000 HP**

**Quest to Asami’s Heart Completed: Rank A**

**Status as Asami’s Girlfriend: Unlocked**

**Naga’s New Playmate: Unlocked**

**1500/500 XP**

**1000/100 HP**


End file.
